Inflammable
by kenyizsu
Summary: Set before Transwarped. Hot Shot has a secret that he didn't even know about. And it's turns into a disaster. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted it to be a oneshot or how do you call it, but it turned out to be a little too long. So I'll upload it in 2 chapters. Or 3. Hope you like it! ;)**

**IF SOMEONE HATES RODIMUS OR HOT SHOT DON'T READ IT AND/OR DONT REVIEW IT! I don't wanna read jerkie comments, get it?! **

* * *

It was midnight but one of Iacon's streets were at daylight. It was not a ceremony nor a lightshow. A big building was on fire. The flames were so powerful and gigantic that the bots who trapped inside could only hope for a miracle. Everybot was fleeing from the fire except the police and firemen. And of course Rodimus and his crew.

They weren't mad even if Brawn was shouting „Are you crazy, kid?!", they had a good reason to go there. The crew's youngest member, Hot Shot was in the area too and they wanted to make sure that he was alright. Brawn and Red Alert were following their leader while mumbling quietly. They didn't really like that kid, he had a too big mouth. But of course if something happened to him, they would go and find him immediately.

- Stupid kid! Hope he isn't dumb enough to stay in the building – mumbled Brawn.

- And let's hope he stopped that fire. He's a pyrotechnician, you know – answered Red Alert.

- You two shut up! – said nervously Rodimus. – It doesn't matter what he has and hasn't done but we have him on our hands.

- Roddy's got a point, guys – said Ironhide. – If something happened to Shotty you woulsn't be so calm either.

Suddenly annoying voice errupted from behind them. The plocie had caugth up with them.

- Team Rodimus! – shouted on of them. – Immediately stop and turn! We will handle the situation.

- Don't worry, Roddy! – smirked Ironhide. – We will hold 'em up. Just find Shotty.

- If we go to stockade because of you I'm gonna excoriate you! – cried Red Alert but she slowed down with Ironhide and Brawn.

Rodimus continued on with full speed. He was praying for Hot Shot. In the end he got to the area. It was frigthening. The flames were gigantic and powerful. In front of the building a mech was standing.

Rodimus relaxed as he transformed.

- Hot Shot! You are al… - he started but busted as the youngling turned to him.

Hot Shot's optics were red. Decepticon-red. An evil smile was on his faceplate. As he saw Rodimus the smile vanished, he closed his optics and shook his head as if he just woke up from a dream. When he opened his optics again, they were blue. He was confused until he turned back to the building. His optics went wide.

- No – he whispered then suddenly started to punch himself. – STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!

- Hot Shot, stop! – Rodimus intended to stop him, but…

- DON'T TOUCH ME! – yelled Hot Shot and freed himself from the other's hands. – I'm not worthy to be called an Autobot! I want to die!

And he started to run towards the fire to burn himself to death.

- HOT SHOT! – Rodimus jumped after him and he managed to pin him down before he could get too far.

The cadet tried to figth but the bossbot's weight was too much.

- Hot Shot, explain it! What's happening here? Why were your optics red? – shouted Rodimus. He hadn't been rough to him until now.

- I did it! I did it! – squirmed Hot Shot. – I started the fire! I killed them!

- But why?!

- I DON'T KNOW! – yelled Hot Shot and started to cry. – I don't know.

Rodimus climbed down from him and helped him up from the ground. Hot Shot's optics were filled with energon-tears.

- Kill me! Please… - he whined in a weak voice.

- I won't – Rodimus grabbed his shoulders and lead him away slowly from the building and seated him. – Why did you start the fire?

- I already told you **I don't know**! – shouted Hot Shot than he covered his face with his hands. – I… just… felt something inside me. To start a fire somewhere. I just can't resist it.

- You **can't**? – asked Rodimus.

- It's appears since my sparklinghood. Rarely, but then I can do horrible things…

- Is there a glitch in your processor?

- Maybe.

- Look, Hot Shot. We'll get Perceptor to examine you. I'm sure that smarta…

Suddenly the ploice and the other members of the team showed up.

- Get away from him! – growled one of the cops at Rodimus.

- Why should I? – he stood in front of Hot Shot to protect him. – Because you said that?

- Yes. And because… - noded the cop. -… we have evidence that he is the responsible for this and other fires.

- What are you talking about? – hissed Rodimus. He was getting really pissed off.

- You must have heard about the big disaster of Xan – said the cop.

- So what?

- Your little friend here started that fire too…

* * *

**Standby, guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter for you all! ;) Hope you like it. I think it will be slowly written because of the school. :/**

**all robots (c) Transformers, Hasbro**

**story (c) me**

* * *

Rodimus hated the Assembly Room. It was too big, there was always semidarkness and echos. Nothing was good in it. And he especially hated it when he was standing in the middle of the attention and was trying to convince Ultra Magnus about something. Maybe he wouldn't be annoyed if Sentinel and Longarm Prime weren't there. Sentinel was a jerk and Longarm's face was annoying. Rodimus sometimes thougth that the prime looked at him with that red spot on his forehead, not with his optics.

He took a giant risk when he agreed to defense Hot Shot in his case. The cadet was shaking, crying quietly and wasn't looking up from the ground. Rodimus threw the biggest tantrum of history, which he didn't even know he was able to do, and managed to get in the hearing. He won't let them send Hot Shot to stockade.

- Cadet Hot Shot! – Ultra Magnus's voice boomed into the room. – You started fire in a big dwelling-house in the downtown of Iacon, some bots trapped inside. Besides, the police found evidence to the fact you are responsible for the great disaster of Xan…

Rodimus couldn't help it but remembered. Hot Shot weren't in his crew yet and he had a day off and was watching the news boredly when _that_ picture came in. Xan was a little town, and it was on fire. Just a few bots survived and nobody knows what had happened.

-… Anything you want to add, cadet? – asked Ultra Magnus, this bringed back Rodimus to the real world.

Hot Shot was shaking madly.

- No-nothing, sir – he said in a weak voice.

- Rodimus Prime? – turned Ultra Magnus to the brass colored bot. He was waiting for this.

- Ultra Magnus, sir! – backed out Rodimus. – As the leader of a repair-crew I must protect my inferiors from everything. We know that he started the fires. But what you don't know but **I **do that he didn't do it of his own free will.

- Yeah, sure… - whispered Sentinel. Rodimus almost jumped to him and strangled him.

- What do you mean by „not of his own free will"? – asked Longarm too.

- He said something **inside** him is telling him to do this – answered Rodimus while trying to sound calm. – Because of it I would ask you all that before send **my** inferior to stockade, please check his main processor for any damage or glitch. I would ask Perceptor and Wheeljack to do this.

- It's worth a try – answered Perceptor, Mr. I Deleted My Emotions. – If some kind of malfunction is responsible for this then Hot Shot is innocent. If not, well…

- It will be a glitch – nodded Rodimus and smiled to Hot Shot.

The cadet weren't shaking so badly but he didn't look up either.

- You are dismissed! – said Ultra Magnus. – Take Cadet Hot Shot to the laboratory and try to discover what makes these… malfunctions.

- Everything will be alright! – whispered Rodimus as they followed Wheeljack and Perceptor.

- I ho-hope.

* * *

**Enough for now. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well looks like it will be 4 chapters then. :D I didn't know I could think about so many things in this story. All robots except Cauldron (c) Hasbro, 'cuz Cauldron (c) me. R&R please**

* * *

Hours had passed and Rodimus became more anxious. Perceptor and Wheeljack disappeared into their lab with Hot Shot, and he had to wait in the epmty office now. He sat in front of one of the computers and started searching. Maybe he find something about Hot Shot that would make things less complicated.

After 10 minutes he found the cadet's data card.

_**Name chosen by the Creators:**__ Hot Shot_

_**Designation number:**__ 076691 322768_

_**State:**__ Orphan; student at the Autobot Academy_

_**Rank:**__ Cadet_

_**Serves at:**__ Team Rodimus_

_**Specialist:**__ pyrotechnician_

_**Female Creator's Name:**__ Firestar_

_**Male Creator's Name:**__ Cauldron_

…

Cauldron? What kind of name was that? He heard about Firestar but never Cauldron. He searched for this name. Nothing.

_What the…?_ Rodimus was stunned. Something was definitely wrong here. Who the heck was Cauldron? Maybe Hot Shot knows it, he will ask him later. Just finish with that examination for Primus's sake…

Sudddenly the door to the labor opened and Perceptor and Wheeljack came out. Their faces weren't encouraging. They sighed and went pass Rodimus without a word. The prime worriedly hurried into the labor just to find a desperate Hot Shot sitting on the table, looking at the ground.

- Hot Shot…? – sat next to him Rodimus.

- They didn't find anything.

***

- You can't be serious! – shouted Rodimus. In the Assembly Room again of course. – It's not fair! Hot Shot is…

- I'm sorry, Rodimus Prime but the decision is eventual – interrupted Ultra Magnus. – This is how we agreed in this.

- But… but… - stammered Rodimus.

- Nothing but! – said Ultra Magnus. – I'm sorry to do this. Hot Shot had a bright future as a pyrotechnician but not with these circumtances.

- Please… at least give him a little time – begged Rodimus. – Don't send him to stockade yet. At least… give him some time to say goodbye to everybot.

- Very well. Permission granted – nodded Ultra Magnus.

- WHAT?! – rattled Longarm Prime. Rodimus shot a deadly look at him. – Sir! What if he starts fires again?

- He won't – hissed Rodimus in a venomous voice. – I will be with him. And I take full responsibility for him.

- Watch your mouth, soldier! I'm your superior! – said Longarm Prime. – I knew something was fishy about your team!

It was too much.

- Reeeally? Well there's something fishy about you, your job and this whole operation you got going on here – talked back Rodimus without thinking. – **My** team is **totally** normal, or at least **more** normal than **you**!

- Rodimus Prime, stop! – shouted suddenly Ultra Magnus. – You got 6 hours. Not more. You are dismissed!

* * *

I hope it was good. Stand by, guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update but I had lots of things standing in my way. E.g. high school. Hope you like it! ;) All robots except Cauldron (c) Hasbro**

* * *

Rodimus rushed across the square in front of Metroplex, he was searching for Hot Shot. He had to talk to him about this Cauldron, maybe it will change his fate. Hot Shot was sitting on a bench with something in his hands.

- Hot Shot, we need to talk – sit down next to him Rodimus.

- About w-what? – the cadet asked after he hide the thing away.

- You know, while Perceptor was examining you I searched for your data card and found someone called Cauldron…

Hot Shot's optics went wide.

- Do you know anything about him? – asked Rodimus.

- I… I… - stammered Hot Shot, then suddenly he springed up, transformed and drove away at hairrising speed.

- HOT SHOT… - Rodimus almos went after him but something cracked under his foot.

It was some kind of picture. So this is that Hot Shot was looking at. He picked it up and it turned out to be a family portrait.

A red-yellow femme, Firestar was holding the little Hot Shot who had giant optics. Rodimus smiled at the little one's curious face as he stared into the camera. But the smile was changed into a stunned face when he discovered one more bot.

_Cauldron?_ recognized Rodimus.

He was in the background, Firestar and Hot Shot covered almost all of him. This wasn't a big problem but Rodimus just couldn't ignore that little, purple, all-too-familiar sign on the bot's forehead.

***

A fire broke out in the worst place of all: the Oil Refinery of Iacon. In the middle of the plant there was a giant metal orb full of oil. If the flames reach it, at least half of Iacon will go up. The fire was extremly powerful. The police was busy with evacuate the people, Rodimus could get in the area. Or more likely in Hell.

He lurched from the heat. He could see almost nothing from the smoke and the fire, something always blew up, it was a nightmare.

- HOT SHOT!! – howled Rodimus and started going in a direction. – HEY KID WHERE ARE YOU?!

- Are you looking for me? – asked a voice behind him.

He turned on his heels to face Hot Shot who was standing in the fire. With red optics again.

- Hot Shot! We gotta get out of here! – shouted Rodimus while trying to get closer to the cadet.

- Why? I like being here – smirked Hot Shot. – Besides I've got a score to settle.

- What are you talking about?!

- Haven't you found my family portrait? You should know by now.

- But I don't understand! Cauldron is a Decepticon. So what?

- So what? SO WHAT?! – yelled Hot Shot. – What are you doing to Decepticons?

- We… stop them from conquer the galaxy? – guessed innocently Rodimus.

- Yeah, you think like this way – hissed Hot Shot. – Anyway this isn't the point.

- So what is it?

- Think about it: what would happen if an Autobot and a Decepticon fell in love with each other? – asked back Hot Shot.

- If you told me the whole story, I'd even understand it! – hissed Rodimus angrily. - Beginning. Middle. End. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it.

- As you wish, boss-bot – smirked Hot Shot. – Cauldron, my creator, was a prisoner of war, but before that he was the Pyrocommander in the Decepticon Army, the most feared pyrotechnician in the galaxy. The Autobots thought he was mad and sent him to a psychiatrist, Firestar. During the terapy they fell in love and as a result of that I was sparked. Cauldron knew he'd done a bad thing and tried to keep it in private but he failed. The Autobots sent him back to stockade forever as a punishment. He died there – he burnt it to the ground with himself. Firestar was, on the other hand, proud of me and her love, and before he went back to stockade she managed to take a picture of us. Cauldron didn't want to be in it and he stayed in the background. At the time I couldn't understand why was he always sad when he looked at me. I thought he hated me. After his death Firestar wanted to bring me up as a pyrotechnician and I had the abilities for that, but she didn't know that I have Cauldron's love for fire too.

- You mean „Cauldron's **obsession** for fire" – mumbled Rodimus.

- Call it as you want – shrugged Hot Shot. – Cauldron was deleted from the data base, they wanted to prevent it from being a well-known event. But what the smartafts don't know but I do that Cauldron's love for fire is still in me, and sometimes it breaks out of that miserable Autobot.

- One: Hot Shot is **not** miserable. Two: You're wrong if you think I let you ruin **my** inferior's life! – hissed Rodimus. – He will be sent to stockade because of **you**!

- Yessss – laughed Hot Shot. – And when he has gone crazy I can take control over him forever. Think about what I'll do to this planet after that.

- And _think about it_… - Rodimus mimiced Hot Shot's voice. -… Will I let you do this?

- You have no choice – Hot Shot's face clouded over. – Especially with serious burns.

With that he shot flames at Rodimus. He was too slow and the fire hit him on the right shoulder. He yelled in pain, fell on his back, his bow flew away.

- Sorry about that, Roddy – stepped by him Hot Shot. – I promise I'll kill you first, so you won't have to watch the fall of Iacon. I think, Red Alert will be the last…

- Hot Shot! – Rodimus pushed himself up from the ground. – I know you hear me…

- Of course I hear you – Hot Shot turned to him. – I'm standing right in front of you.

- I wasn't talking to you, pyromaniac! – snapped Rodimus. – I was talking to the **real** one! To the Hot Shot I know, who doesn't want to kill with the fire and who is in **my** team!

- And should I be touched by this? – asked Hot Shot with a bored face.

- No, of course not! I don't like being touched either – stood up slowly Rodimus. – You can kill me if you want but first I'd like to tell Hot Shot that I was always proud of him.

- And?

- And… go slag yourself! Cauldron would never do this!

- Hmm… then I'll leave you for the last – said Hot Shot.

- Don't be so sure about that, slagger! – hissed Rodimus. – Hot Shot managed to get the mastery over you once, he can do it once more!

- He could master me because I was suprised to see you there – shrugged Hot Shot.

- Yeah, sure – hissed Rodimus then started to yell. – COME ON, KID! WAKE UP! THE GALAXY'S GREATEST PYROTECHNICIAN WON'T BE CONQUERED BY THIS LOOSER, RIGHT?!!!

Hot Shot was looking at him as he'd gone mad but suddenly he started howling in pain and grabbed his head.

* * *

**Enough for one chapter. Standby, everyone!**


	5. Notice

Okay, I know I haven't write for this story for a long time but it isn't dead yet. The mean reasons that I haven't upload the last chapter is: a) I'm junior in the high school and I have lots of things to do. b) I don't have any good ideas yet.

So for all of you who are waiting for the new chapter: please hold out a liiiittle longer. I'm trying my best to finish it, but I don't want to write a lame ending.

Once again: sorry for keeping you waiting for so long.


End file.
